Atada a los 60
Atada a los 60 es el octavo episodio de la segunda temporada. Resumen Sabrina se frustra porque nadie en la escuela escucha las opiniones de los jóvenes. Sin embargo, oye a su tía Hilda, quien habla de los años 60 y que además está molesta porque Zelda se deshizo de sus pantalones acampanados. Además, el Sinodal de Sabrina le otorga una prueba para su licencia de bruja de preparar una receta de un complemento de hogar de su libro mágico. En eso, Sabrina decide hacer una "Bola del Tiempo" la cual la podrá transportar a la década que ella quiere y decide transportarse a los años 60, donde compra los pantalones de su tía Hilda. Sin embargo, todo empieza a salirse de control cuando Salem, quien fue puesto a dieta, tiene hambre y se come la bola del tiempo, ya que tiene un peculiar olor a sardinas y al ver durante la noche una maratón de series de los años 60, transporta a todos a dicha década. Sabrina está desesperada por buscar su bola del tiempo, de lo cual deja de preocuparse cuando descubre que todos escucharon las opiniones de los jóvenes. Sin embargo, ella decide otra vez buscar la bola del tiempo cuando se da cuenta de lo oprimidas que estaban las mujeres en dicha década. Al descubrir que Salem es quien se comió la bola del tiempo, Sabrina y sus tías intentan hacer que el gato parlante se las devuelva, pero éste se niega a tomarse un purgante y huye de la casa. Final estándar: (emitido en reemisiones de la serie) Sabrina y sus tías logran atrapar a Salem y hacen que éste purgue la Bola del Tiempo, mientras Sabrina discute con sus tías sobre lo difíciles que eran los años 60 para las mujeres. Final alternativo: (emitido en un especial crossover con Boy Meets World) Salem escapa de la casa y transporta a otras personas (de distintas series) a los años 60. Reparto Principales *Melissa Joan Hart como Sabrina Spellman *Caroline Rhea como Hilda Spellman *Beth Broderick como Zelda Spellman *Nate Richert como Harvey Kinkle *Jenna Leigh Green como Libby Chessler *Lindsay Sloane como Valerie Birkhead *Alimi Ballard como Sinodal Albert *Martin Mull como Willard Kraft *Nick Bakay como Salem Saberhagen (voz) Recurrentes *Mary Gross como Sra. Quick Invitados *Wendy Worthington como Sra. Poopipenz *Scott Gurney como Reclutador Universitario *Aaron Nelms como Estudiante #1 *Azura Farren como Vendedora Hippie *Mary Sue Milliken como Tamal Picante #1 *Susan Feniger como Tamal Picante #2 Usos de Magia *Zelda hace aparecer un disco rayado. *El Sinodal de Sabrina hace aparecer un libro magico. Citas Sabrina: Huele sardina... Salem: Interesante observación, pero las sardinas y el queso picante no son una buena combinación. Sabrina: No, tu aliento huele a sardina. ¡Te comiste mi bola del tiempo! Salem: ¡Claro que no! ¿Cuál bola del tiempo? Sabrina: La que dejé sobre mi escritorio... Salem: ¡Whoa! Digo, ¿cuál bola del tiempo? Sinodal: Trato de encontrar a mi casero. Sabrina: ¿Tienes un casero? Sinodal: ¿Qué crees? ¿Que vivo en la lámpara maravillosa? Sabrina:'''De hecho, sí. '''Sabrina: ¿Sabes, Valerie? Quiero decirte que haces un gran trabajo como editora. Eres tan segura. Valerie: ¿En serio? ¿Se lo dirías a mi mamá? (Hilda y Zelda están meditando y el teléfono suena) Zelda: Escucho campanas. ¿Alcancé el Nirvana? Hilda: Es el teléfono. Zelda: Ah. Salem: Una lata para el desayuno, otra para el almuerzo, ¿y maíz para cenar? Gano más encerrado en la máquina lavaplatos. Zelda: Serena, Sabrina. Lo único que es para siempre es nuestro amor por ti. Hilda: ¡Qué fuerte! Sabrina: ¡Qué pesado! Sabrina: Disculpe, Srta. Poopypants. Srta. Poopipenz: ¡Poopipenz! Es francés. Harvey: Por suerte son los primeros tres capítulos. Sabrina: Sólo tiene cuatro capítulos. Sabrina: Debo ir a la escuela. ¿Y mi almuerzo? Salem: No está mordisqueado y escondido en el cajón detrás de mí, estoy seguro. Hilda: He esperado 30 años para que vuelvan los acampanados. Ahora volvieron y mis campanas ya no suenan. Sabrina: De nuevo, ¿de qué habla? Zelda: De los Sesenta. Sabrina: ¡Claro! Paz, amor y cero ducha. Salem: Here's my Christmas list: Can opener. Hilda: But you wouldn't be able to use a can opener. Salem: To hit you with. Salem: (Después de ser puesto a dieta) Déjame lamer la mermelada de tu cuchillo. Sabrina: Ten algo de dignidad Salem: ¡No estoy obeso, soy de huesos anchos! (Salta de su silla e intenta salir por su puerta para gatos, pero se queda atascado) Hilda: ¿Necesitas ayuda? Salem: ¡La que se ría, se muere! Trivia *Hay dos finales distintos para este episodio. El primero trata de Salem huyendo hacia Filadelfia (lo que explica su aparición en la serie Aprendiendo a Vivir --Boy Meets World- ). El otro final es el que se vio en muchas partes del mundo, donde Salem es capturado y está en su caja de arena tratando de purgar la bola del tiempo. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la segunda temporada